


Fierce Love

by Gfttfssfggrd235433466xsdccgyjkkoljvs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:09:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gfttfssfggrd235433466xsdccgyjkkoljvs/pseuds/Gfttfssfggrd235433466xsdccgyjkkoljvs
Summary: What if the Harry Potter world and The Vampire Diaries world were one and the same? What if Jeremy Gilbert had a twin sister who was a wand wielding witch who attended Hogwarts alongside Harry, Hermione, and Ron? I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER NOR DO I OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS! THE IMAGES I FOUND OFF OF PINTEREST AND GOOGLE IMAGES! This has been running through my head for three days and I need to just write it out, so thanks for reading along with my mad rambling mind. Also i have permission to upload some of @CheyanneBoone0 s storys. If you want to find her she is at wattpad.
Kudos: 24





	1. Prologue

Hogwarts Grounds May 2, 20111  
They would say that today marked a change, that it would go down in our history books as the greatest battle ever fought and won, and yet it would never tell the readers who will read about this day the terror and sorrow that chocked each and everyone of us as we got ready for war as school children and older. They will never understand how it caused one to jump at shadows and frantically check over your loved ones to make sure they were there and that they were alive, it isn't something to comprehend or write in books, war is messy and ugly and leaves one scared and changed but it is something that happens when everything you love and care for is threatened and no matter how old you are, what color your skin is, no matter if you are a Pureblood or not, effects you and causes you to stand up and fight to keep everything dear alive and safe. "Ready Cali?" Bill asked hand reaching down to clasp mine as we stood before the front doors of Hogwarts.  
"No," I said tears burning my eyes as I fought to keep them at bay. "But then again who ever is ready to fight in a war?" "Now everyone," McGonagall ordered loudly causing us all to raise our wands and chant the incantation to protect Hogwarts from our enemies. "That should hold for a bit, enough to give us time to get into place."  
"I love you," I said looking into somber blue eyes. "And I am so happy that I had been given the chance to fall in love with you and for meeting you and your family."  
"I love you to," Bill said pulling me close. If the kiss we shared tasted like a mixture of desperation, love, and tears than neither of us bothered to comment on it as we took that one moment to just engrave each others faces into our memories before the protection ward fell. *****  
I couldn't tell up from down as I dashed through the halls that were so familiar to me as multiple spells were thrown at me from the Death Eaters that had forced their way into the castle hoping to kill as many as they could, it was chaos as smoke from crumbled stone filled the air along with screams and shouts echoing off the walls. Bill and I had been separated and while a part of me screamed to find him and make sure he was alive, the bigger part of me knew to keep on fighting and keep moving.  
I knew that I couldn't stop, no matter how much I wanted to because Hermione had sent her Patronus after me needing me to help her and Ron with the next part of the plan, after all I was the only one besides Harry who was a Parselmouth. It felt like forever before I was stumbling to a halt arms wrapping around Hermione and Ron both who held me just as tightly before we were rushing toward the hidden entrance to the Chamber of Secrets.  
"Where's Harry?" I breathed out stumbling over my words as my hand stayed clamped to my side over the largest wound I had. I had barely healed it enough so I wouldn't bleed out before going right back to fighting and taking down as many Death Eaters as I could, because I had seen something I had feared happening, the younger children we had told to take cover and hide had decided to join the fight.  
"He had to take care of something else first," Ron said before jumping down the opened entrance with Hermione and I close behind him once I had hissed the word open, as we had stumbled into the bathroom and sagged against the sinks. "We have to get this done as quick as possible and then rejoin the fight."  
"Of course," I said with a nod shoving my hair out of my face. It had escaped my notice but in doing so had smeared my blood across half of my face in a mockery of war paint worn by our ancestors who had fought in war. "Focus on here and now, after we will take stock of everything.   
*****  
"Oh Merlin no," I said hands covering my mouth as I jerkily made my way to the Great Hall where the dead and alive had been gathered. Riddle had called a cease fire to give us an hour to collect and mourn our dead, it caused my loathing of the man to reach an all time high because I knew he did it to make Harry come to him. "Cali he's dead," George chocked out yanking me into his arms as he broke down where he stood as my arms wrapped around him. "Fred is gone and I feel like I died with him, I can't feel our bond anymore!"  
No words could be given as my tears burned hot trails down my soot and blood covered face as Bill and Charlie joined us with Ginny and Ron not far behind into one large hug while Molly was kneeling their screaming and sobbing for Fred to open his eyes as Arthur held her in his arms. This was what I had been most scared to face with fighting in this war, losing someone I loved and cared about. Of being forced to see them lying there with their eyes closed in death and knowing they would never open them again, would never get the chance to grow old and live, that Fred would never be able to pull another prank nor make me and the others laugh, that George would now be half of a whole and forever feel that missing piece like a torn open wound for as long as he lived. "Cali," Harry said what felt like hours later but was only a few minutes after the large huddling hug that we used to lean on each other and help keep one another from shattering before it was over. "Oh Harry," I said already understanding and knowing like Hermione did what that look meant, that we had not been wrong as we had so wanted to be. "I can't lose you to."  
"It's the only way," Harry whispered as he tightened his arms around me after I had thrown myself into his arms. "Thank you for showing me what having a sister, having my own Sirius Black best friend, was like." 2"Bill please make sure she doesn't follow me. I love you little sister, more than the stars in the sky can hold.""Pleas don't do this Harry," I screamed as Bill held me tightly in his arms as Harry began to walk away head held high. "Please! Harry don't leave me!"  
My shouts went unanswered as I collapsed into Bill's arms as my legs gave out and my sobs shook my whole body and my tears blinded me from seeing Harry freeze at the entrance before continuing on.   
*****  
"No," Ginny's scream rendered through the air as we all gathered at the entrance of Hogwarts as Riddle as his Death Eaters headed toward us with a chained Hagrid who was holding Harry's body as tears streamed down his face and sobs tore from the half-giant. "Harry! No please Merlin no!"  
"I can't," I chocked out moving to scramble forward only to be held back by Bill who pulled me close as a cry of Harry's name lodged itself in my throat. "I can't take much more Bill, its tearing me apart and there isn't much left from keeping me from shattering." "Harry Potter is dead," Riddle shouted with glee as Bellatrix laughed and danced at his side. I didn't hear Neville moving forward, didn't hear the grand speech he gave about Harry always being in our hearts and that he would want us to keep fighting and never giving in, no my focus stayed locked on the dancing Bellatrix who had taken so much from Harry and others. "Ah," Bellatrix's laughter turned into a loud wailing scream as without a thought a spell left my wand and ripped into her. It was the spell Harry and I had learned from a book that belonged to our Potions Professor, one we promised to never use again after Harry came to me shaking at what it had done to Draco. It didn't matter because Neville had beheaded Nagini and Harry was up and joy tried to build up and flood through me only being tampered with the knowledge that so many were dead kept it from fully filling me as the fight started anew and I headed straight for Bellatrix as Harry started his battle against Riddle. "You took to much from so many people," I snarled twisting and twirling as Alaric and Mad-eye along with the others had taught me when fighting. Others had stopped their own battles to watch us, it being a macabre of a dance of death that we held firing spell after spell at one another. Battles in war aren't slow to the eye or senses, no they are fast and brutal with everything being almost on high volume as you fought to think fast enough to outsmart your enemy while also working to survive and not get hit by any Dark spells they threw at you. And yet they also ended quickly as Bellatrix froze up chocking with an arrow sticking from her chest, from the miniature hand crossbow Alaric had gifted me, before her disbelieving eyes met my own before hers fluttered closed as she fell to the earth.   
*****  
Time doesn't heal all wounds, barely a week after the battle was won by our side and I couldn't close my eyes without it all being painted over closed eyelids in vivid detail. More than once if I wasn't waking Bill up from haunted dreams of pain and fear than he was waking me up of the same. Harry had moved into the free bedroom we had as we began the process of naming the dead and holding funerals. "We won," Harry whispered hands cradling the cup of tea and dark circles deep under emerald eyes. "Yet it doesn't feel like we did. Remus and Tonks are dead and so many others that I can't even name or count on two hands, Hogwarts was brought to its knees and its the children who payed the highest price."  
"That is war," I said quietly sitting across from him hair tangled and hanging loose over my shoulders. "It takes and destroys everything in its path and it doesn't matter who wins or loses because people die either way. Someone loses a loved one and many are left to mourn and fight through their new fears and haunted nights." "I did die," Harry admitted making my head jerk up toward him. "When I willingly walked to my death that night, I died and Cali I was given a choice to stay or come back. I almost hadn't wanted to come back at knowing I could finally rest, but you all were here and I couldn't do that to you, to my family here."  
"But when I woke back up this was in my hand."  
There sitting in Harry's hand was a almost blinding white gold marble with a rainbow colored dust resting inside of it, not even knowing what it was I could still feel the power radiating and pulsing off of the thing causing me to lean back away from it. Neither of us were aware when Bill, Hermione, and Ron joined us at the table so focused were we on that marble sitting in Harry's hand.  
"And funny enough the last thing I remembered before I left that place was being told that if need be I could flip the change on its side, I hadn't understood right then nor even days after the battle but now I get it. Cali we can change time, we can fix this and end the war before it ever got this bad."  
"There are always consequences when messing with time," Hermione said causing us to flinch and grab our wands a spell at the edge of our breath before realizing who was now in the room with us. "But I also have never seen nor heard of anything like that either."  
"If even Dumbledore who is dead and gone said you could do it," Ron began face sunken and pale as his eyes never left Harry's hand. "Then I think we should do it, damned the consequences." "Wait," Hermione began only neither of us had realized what Ron had. Because when Hermione had spoken up and scared us Harry had clenched his fist that held the marble around his wand shattering the thing and allowing the rainbow dust to slowly trail over his fingers and start to twirl around each one of us. "Its to late now," I said standing and seeing myself becoming the rainbow colored glittering dust as a pull started to tug below my navel. "Seems we will get to do so either way."


	2. Chapter 1

The thing about time traveling is that there isn't much known about it, especially if it comes in a unknown marble ball that Harry woke up with after walking willingly to his death and dying before coming back. It also doesn't mean you get to restart you life from the moment you first breath in air as you are born, it doesn't mean you get a choice in where you land to gain the most options and time. "Cali breath," Jeremy's voice said sounding so much younger than I remembered as I jacked knifed up and began to fight against whatever was holding my limbs hostage with spells just on the tip of my tongue. "It's just a nightmare Citlali."  
"What?" I grunted out as my eyes snapped open and took in a room set up in a way I haven't kept since I turned fourteen and needed a change. It had worked even as I began to run my hands over my body along with my eyes to take in the fact I was alive and whole, and oh so young and tiny. "I know you mentioned being scared of going to Hogwarts," Jeremy said with a huff as he sat at the end of my bed. "But I didn't think it was to the point of nightmares."  
"Hogwarts," I said looking around me in a closer look and landing on my trunk half packed by my favorite hanging chair. "Yeah sorry just over active imagination along with all the things I read in my books, it got to me."  
"If you say so," Jeremy said sending me one last look before leaving the room. No sooner had he left than I was scrambling out of the bed tears already dripping down my face as I went to get the wand that had never left my side after First Year from its box Ollivander had wrapped it in. "Oh Merlin it worked," I whispered legs giving out from under me as I collapsed to the floor while wrapping my arms around my middle. "That marble thing worked and now I am eleven, but that doesn't mean the others came back to. Merlin I hope they did because I can't do this alone not with the war so fresh and all."   
******  
War doesn't just leave physical reminders, no the worse wounds it leaves are the ones imprinted on your very being and soul. It took everything in me to only tense and not react violently when Elena hugged me as our mother scolded us over being late to the train station, McGonagall had hooked our fireplace up to the Floo so we could Floo internationally to 9 3/4 train station. I had already mourned and began to heal with my adoptive parents death, even if a part of me will always feel anger at them never telling Elena and I that they had adopted us. "Be safe," mother ordered pulling me into one last hug and giving me a kiss on the forehead before allowing me to Floo through to the train station with my trunk. "Cali?" Harry's voice asked with so much hope as I arrived at the train station and began to look around me. My eyes burned even as I spun around and ran to Harry's side and pulled him into a deep almost painful hug, I wasn't alone in the past as I had feared I would be.  
"Thank Salazar," I whispered refusing to release him from my grip making him let out a watery chuckle. "This changes everything Harry."  
"I was worried," Bill's voice cut in making us spin around. Bill should be in Egypt right now and yet here he stood right behind us with a mixture of grief and relief filling his eyes before he was moving forward to pull me into a tight hug. "You have no idea how happy I am to know you came back with me."  
"As if I would have let you do this alone," I teased with tears falling down my face as I buried my nose into his shirt while Harry watched on with fondness. "Ron?"  
"He came back," Bill answered finally taking a step back since we were in the wrong place and many could take this the wrong way. "Was already making plans and such when I port-keyed home after talking to the Goblin Nation to get a job at their bank here in England." "How am I not surprised you would find her first," Ron said coming to stand in front of us with a small smile. Harry moved forward to pull his brother in all but blood into a hug. "Its good to know you both made it back with us." "Lets find a compartment," I said wiping the tears from my face before heading off into the train after shrinking my trunk so it could rest in my pocket. "Hopefully we will find Mione once we settle into the compartment."  
"I can't stay long," Bill said after we picked the last compartment and settled in. My breath caught in my throat as fear began to crawl up my spine, it had been a long while since we had been apart for more than a few hours. "I promise to write you every day and get us a pair of journals so we can continue to talk even during class and when I am between jobs for the Goblin's."  
"I love you," I said forcing back the fear as he leaned down to kiss my forehead since it would be too wrong kissing me in my eleven year old form. "Be safe and try to get the Goblin's on our side. They would be a boon in helping to destroy the Horcrux's without destroying the vessel they reside in."  
"It would also keep them from siding with Riddle," Harry said in agreement as Ron nodded too busy keeping an eye out on the outside in hopes of catching sight of bushy hair. "They only sided with Riddle because they believed he would win and they would get more freedom."  
"Alright," Bill said in agreement sending me one last look before leaving the compartment. It was harder than I thought to not get out of my seat and chase him down, it was like a part of me was missing with him not there. "There you three are," Hermione said out of breath as she clenched the door frame in a white knuckled grip while looking at us with a large smile. "Have any of you seen a toad?"  
"We came back also Mione," Ron said breaking her out of acting like she was a normal eleven year old making a sob catch in her throat as she surged toward us. The hug we shared was long and it helped us from fully breaking down at being eleven again and knowing we had a chance to fix things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to put pictures for the face clam. So to know what they look like go to @CheyanneBoone0 story for it.


	3. Chapter 2

Not long after Bill had left did we hear a knock on the door, I couldn't blame Ron for surging to his feet in a rush of unsteady coltish legs to grip the door and yank it open, because it could be Hermione who we still weren't sure came back with us. And thank Merlin that it was who we believed it was, because standing there brown eyes unsure but glinting with hidden knowledge was our favorite book worm.  
"Hermione?" Ron asked looking over her with watery blue eyes. "Ron," Hermione said with trembling lips before she all but jumped forward to wrap her arms around Ron's shoulders with a wet laugh. "I cannot believe it worked, even though I don't approve of it happening without us thinking it over and planning out anything."  
"Sounds like you," Ron teased burying his nose into her hair while Harry got up to shut the compartment door and lock it tight. "Always worried about the plan of attack and never going with the flow." "Ronald Weasley," Hermione scolded before bursting into giggles as she clutched him closer as he helped her sit down beside him. "I would be so mad at you for that comment normally, but I am just to happy to know that we are here and we are together."  
"We can talk freely now," I offered having been focused on lifting powerful wards around the room to keep outsiders from listening in along with cutting off any listening devices that might be inside the compartment. "What plan are we going to have concerning the Houses?"  
"We should each get into a different House," Harry said with a nod of his head eyes hard. "Because while I loved being in the same House original, it kept us from branching out and getting more friends and allies for the war." "So, Gryffindor for Harry," Hermione said all business. "Because it would draw to much attention if he was placed anywhere else."  
"Part of being the Chosen one," Harry offered with distaste. "But that leaves the three of you, any ideas?""Ron would fit Hufflepuff," I said thoughtfully. "Mainly because he was the first to befriend two kids who were unsure and shy and stuck with them in the long run, even when facing Riddle."  
"Ravenclaw for me then," Hermione continued with a nod. "Because while we are all intelligent, I am more so book smart then street smart. It would also be the closest fit seeing as the Hat wanted me there to begin with."  
"Leaving me Slytherin," I said with a slight nod. "Once they realize I can speak Parseltongue it will make it easier for them to accept me into their House." "We really misjudged that House," Ron said with a sigh. "It wasn't until Blaise came into our lives full time with Theo that I realized just how bad Dumbledore allowed the prejudice to spread."  
"It still confuses me," I said turning to face the other three from where I settled on a conjured plushy chair right in the middle and in front of the window. "Dumbledore I mean, was he a good man who just allowed the problems to pile up and let his pride control him from sharing and asking for help? Or a manipulated old man with hidden agenda's?"  
"Either way we can't tip him off," Ron warned before once again rushing to his feet and scrambling over to his trunk. "Speaking of things to focus on and deal with, I have Peter Pettigrew."  
"It is so hard not to just kill him," Harry said as he took in the caged and sleeping rat. "But this could work to our favor. We can use one of the random owls at Hogwarts to send him off to Amelia Bones the current Head of the Auror's."  
"With a note explaining who he is," Ron said in agreement. "Though we will have to make sure to remove the magical trace belonging to us." "And say all of what?" Hermione demanded waving her hands in front of her. "Don't worry who I am just focus on the large tip off I am giving you on an injustice of a case belonging to Sirius Black." "We could send him to Bill," I said seeing where she was coming from. "He can use the Goblin's to help get the rat to Amelia along with representing Sirius in getting him free and having his health looked over and taken care of."  
"Which would see him out of the way but safe and being helped for a months to a year," Harry said with a nod. "That would help ease my worry of him."  
"But could also be what Dumbledore focuses on," Ron added before slumping in his seat. "Shit that reminds me we have to deal with the Stone and the possessed Defense teacher." "I am not dealing with the troll," Hermione said in agreement hands clenched at her side. "The fact that never got widely known is a surprise. As is the fact we weren't killed by the stupid thing, that was one thing I don't think I can forgive the teachers over."  
"So our objectives are the rat and the Stone," I said before turning my head as a signature pinged against the wards causing me to pull them down after sending the others a look. "Yes can we help you?"  
"Those were some powerful wards," Blaise Zabini answered gold eyes glinting with intrigue while Harry sucked in a sharp breath. "They also felt familiar to ones my mother had created and taught to me."  
"Well they aren't," I said moving to block the door even as a part of me mourned and cried out to hug him close. "These were ones my brother-in-law taught to me so I could have some privacy during my time at Hogwarts."  
"Hmm," Blaise said before offering his hand. "Zabini, Blaise its a pleasure to meet you."  
"Citlali Gilbert," I said accepting his hand with some hesitance. "With me is Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter."  
"Won't you join us?" Harry asked coming to stand beside me with a trembling smile and eyes dark with a million emotions.


	4. Chapter 3

Before we knew it we had arrived at Hogwarts, and the fact it stood tall before us and no crumbled stone in sight caused us each to suck in deep breaths and fight back our tears as seeing Hogwarts whole. Riddle had really gotten the last laugh even as we won the war, most of those who had died that day on our side had been children, and Hogwarts had been barely standing in the aftermath. "While you are here at Hogwarts the House you are sorted into will become your home away from home," McGonagall began sternly as she lead us to the doors of the Great Hall. Ron had to hold back Hermione from surging forward at the woman in a mess of curls and tears, seeing as she had been one to fall during the war against Greyback and Lestrange saving the younger students. "As such you can win and lose your House points through your grades and following the rules here at Hogwarts." "Take this moments to tidy up before I come back to call you in for the Sorting."

"Breath Hermione," I said twining her hand with mine as Ron kept an arm around her shoulders and Harry stood behind us with Blaise who had stuck with our group. "Remember the plan we had decided on."

"Easier said than done," Hermione bit out shakily before clenching her fingers around mine and taking a deep breath. Right in time since McGonagall showed back up then to lead us into the Great Hall in a orderly fashion to stand in front of the Sorting Hat. "Gods this is just almost too much Cali."

"I know," I said just as softly forcing back my own tears and wishing with everything I had that Bill was here. "But it is something we have to do in order to fix the things that had gone so wrong the first time."

"Gilbert, Citlali" "SLYTHERIN," Sorting Hat called out before even being fully on my head making me smirk as I glided to the House of silver and green. And just like that we got sorted into the Houses that we had mentioned but I did nod at Blaise when he sat beside me. Harry sent the boy a longing look from the table of Lions even as Ron bit back a laugh at the table of Badgers and Hermione rolled her eyes at the table of Eagles. "Mudblood," Malfoy sneered taking the seat across from me. And wasn't it sad that one who would become a spy and fall in love with a Muggleborn would start out loathing them because of his family's teachings? " _Watch your mouth_ ," I hissed out in Parseltongue making the students flinch back even as I raised an eyebrow in mockery. "Don't let a name fool you. But even if I was a Mudblood I would be one proudly and oh so much more powerful than you."

"Starting a fight already?" Harry teased having waited until Dumbles had finished his speech to sneak over to our table and sit beside Blaise. "When isn't she?" Ron asked with a snicker plopping down beside Draco with a smug smile even as Hermione settled on Draco's other side pining him in."That is our leader for you," Hermione sassed sending me a wink while Blaise watched on with interest. "Then again none of us would have just let that slide."

"Shouldn't you be sitting with your own Houses?" Blaise asked with a raised eyebrow even as he offered each of them a nod.

"Houses aren't as important as family," Harry was the one to answer. And the boy was starting to be a bit too obvious in front of his future husband that if it wasn't cute I would have scolded him over it. "There also isn't any rule against other students sitting at other House tables."

"And considering I have read the rule book back to front," Hermione added with narrowed eyes. "You could even with proof sub out a main course if you can prove that you can study the subject to pass by yourself."

"Planning to revolt against a main course?" Blaise asked as Draco watched in silence silver eyes swirling with confusion. "I have already heard whispers on the train of Binns class being a waste of time," Hermione answered with a scoff. "To think we wont be learning anything about our history besides Goblin Wars because the Headmaster refuses to get a competent teacher."

"And there she goes," Ron said with a sigh and a roll of his eyes. "Only met on the train and befriended one another for the eight hour ride and even I know by now not to get her started on one of her rants."

"She has a point though," Pansy Parkinson cut in leaning over Harry to face Ron and the rest of us. "We could be learning so much more if there were competent Professors here at Hogwarts, not that Dumbledore seems to care about our education."

"That is why you make a study group," I offered even as I felt someone shove over Blaise and settle beside me. "It would even help if we got older students from each grade to cover all subjects and gain more input and views."

"Sounds like an idea," Marcus Flint said deep voice causing a shiver to run down my spine. What isn't well known and wasn't something Hermione and I didn't find out until we were of age is that most powerful witches were destined to be in a triad or more type of bond to help them balance their magic. "But would have to prove itself for the other students to be interested in joining the group."

"Sounds like a challenge," I shot back with a raised eyebrow even as I fell silent as Snape stalked toward our group with a severe glower covering his face. "Hello Professor Snape, is there something we can help you with?"

"Those not in House of Slytherin will return to their own House table," Snape ordered glare intensifying when none of them moved. "Now."

"Again it isn't against the school rules to sit at another House table," Hermione began shoulders straight and sweet smile on her face. "In fact it even mentioned in a older Hogwarts book that the Founders had only one table for all students to share, seeing as they had apprentice and those seeking to gain a mastery at other tables."


	5. Chapter 4

"Be that as it may," Severus sneered. "You will listen to me and do as you are told by returning to your House tables."

"Your words are false," I cut in head tilted. "Because again we are not breaking any school rules set forth inside our handbooks. You cannot legally make us move nor can you take points legally from us or serve us detention."

"Though if you do I will be speaking to the board of directors."

"And why would they waste their time on a unknown First Year like you?" Severus questioned with a scoff. "One that is a Founder's Heiress," I answered smile full of teeth. "Which I can prove with my Heiress Ring along with a stamped document from the Goblins."

"I will be her second in speaking with the directors," Marcus added graceful limbs sprawled out in the seat beside me as he watched Severus. "As Heir to the Flint line they will take my words into account when they deliberate the accusation against you."

"Fine," Severus snarled stalking off with a twist that caused his robe to billow around him. That was one dramatic man.

"Was that wise?" Harry questioned voice lowered as he stared at me. And I understood his fear of overstepping here in this past and making everything worse with our actions, but I also needed to be seen as the bigger threat in our group so they watched the others less.

"Maybe not," I admitted easily with a nod of my head. "But either way allowing Snape to get his way from the start will only cause more problems in the long run. This way he knows better to than try bullying us."

"But he could inform Dumbledore of you being a Founders Heir," Hermione warned hands twisting in her lap. "Which would be a large problem if he believes you might stand in his way of his plans."

"You seem to know a lot more than you should," Draco mused eyes narrowed. It was our fault for keying them into the small privacy ward we had put up after Snape had stalked off, but maybe this could also work in our favor. "What aren't you sharing?"

"It is almost funny that you believe we owe you an answer," I sneered with disdain. "Do remember that I outclass you as a Founders Heiress."

"Maybe we should share a bit," Hermione mused with a knowing look. "That way they can figure out the rest on their own."

"And if they can't," Ron continued with a fox like grin. "Then they are a waste of our time and not ones we want to add to our study group."

"After all," Harry finished leaning his cheek into his cupped palm on top of the table. "We need only the best and brightest."

"Alright then," I demurred with a small smile. "Albus Dumbledore does not like it when a Founder Heir appears. Which is something you should be aware of thanks to your grandfathers and fathers."

"That is all your going to say?" Draco huffed while both Blaise and Pansy leaned back with wide eyes.

"Again there is no place for stupidity," I warned before making a move to climb to my feet. A hand was held out in front of me as Marcus stood there waiting for me to decide if I would accept his help or not. "Thank you Heir Flint."

"Call me Marcus," Marcus offered with a bow of his head as he helped me to my feet. "I find myself interested in what you and yours will do next. After all today is only the first day of Hogwarts and already you have caused some havoc." 

****

I waited for the others in the dormitory to fall asleep before sneaking off to the Room of Requirement where I knew the others would be awaiting me. It still caused my mind to freeze and twist at being here in the past and eleven again, I kept expecting to wake up and get ready for another day of funerals and a day of putting Hogwarts back together. "You alright?" Harry questioned moving to pull me into his arms. It made me happy to not be in this alone, because I knew if I had I would have likely burned myself out and made this world so much worse.

"No," I answered honestly. "But with time I will be. Either way we are here to begin making real plans with whats going to happen. You all activate the Runes?"

"Of course," Hermione scoffed. "Think we would still be here talking if we hadn't? Knowing Dumbles he is probably keeping a close eye and ear on all of us now."

"Which is ruined because of the runic sequence," Ron enthused. "You and Hermione really are a pair of geniuses."

"We wouldn't have completed them without George and Fred," I denied. "They were so intelligent and great at thinking outside of the box it was almost terrifying as it was awe inspiring."

"In we go," Harry ordered with a wave of his hand as the door appeared. "I also made sure to ask for a fireplace with a connection to the Floo."

"Good," I complimented. "That way we can get Bill here and see what all he has gotten done in the day he has had."

"Bill Weasley," Ron called after throwing a hand full of Floo powder into the lit fireplace. "There you are brother dearest. Time for us to talk so come on through, glad you gave me the address to that apartment you owned."

"Cali," Bill greeted already halfway to my side as he left the fireplace behind. "It is so good to see you love."

"Hate to ruin your moment," Hermione winced. "But we need to know if you had a chance to speak with the Goblins and or the Goblin King."

"I have requested a meeting," Bill answered. He wrapped his arms around my smaller form holding me close to his body as he met Hermione's eyes. "I was also made to give copies of the memories for the King to review and decide if it should involve them."

"Which we won't know until they accept the meeting," Harry mused. "Well other than that we need to figure out a better plan than what we currently have."


	6. Chapter 5

Bill easily pulled me into his lap, and even though I was currently trapped in my eleven year old body I refused to move. He wasn't attracted to my body, no he loved my very soul and mind, it was also because in reality I was a grown woman. Hermione and Ron settled beside each other with their hands twined together as they sent us a teasing smile. This left Harry at the head in the only high back chair, but already Harry was making plans and moves to regain his husbands attention and love.

"So plans," Harry stated crossing one leg over the other. "Will we be going after Dumbledore first or Riddle?"

"Riddle can be slowly removed," Hermione started with a shake of her head. "We can send the Horcrux's to Bill through a warded two-way box, who can then hand them off to the Goblin's to removed the soul without destroying the vessel."

"We can also focus on taking his followers from him," Ron added sending me a look. "Which will be mostly up to Cali, but we all know that he had other followers in all Houses that we can take for our own."

"Like a game of chess," Harry teased making Ron send him a faint smile. "Alright then that will be something we will need to start on asap. Mainly because we have until Fourth Year when Riddle will make his final appearance."

"And seeing as we need him to take a body," I grumbled. "That means we have to allow him to kidnap Harry."

"He won't feel the other soul shards destruction if we destroy them while he is still a wrath," Bill explained arms wrapped loosely around my middle. "Though at the moment the only two able to safely pick them up without covered hands would be Harry and Citlali."

"That is only because I am the Slytherin Heiress," I stated with a roll of my eyes. "Who would have thought that even Riddle would stoop to rape."

"Still cannot believe Tom Riddle is your father," Ron grimaced. "That was one twist none of us had been expecting in Fifth Year."

"Snape used that to get you safe passage from Riddle and his minions to," Hermione added with a sneer. "That had been one Potions class I would wish to never be repeated. Speaking of how are you going to keep your origins from being discovered this time around?"

"There is a Dark spell that can keep all knowledge from being shown when doing a Inheritance Potion," Bill answered. "No one needs to know that she is the daughter of Riddle nor that technically she is Heiress to two of the Founders."

"Either way," I cut in with a scoff. "Neither of my parents wanted me, which I am beyond thankful for. Though our plans will be on hold for me during school breaks seeing as I live in the United States."

"It's getting late," Harry sighed. "We should head back to our dormitories while Bill returns to his apartment. Don't forget to write Jeremy and your family Cali, you know how much they worried the first time around."

"Of course," I nodded. "I love my family and I had already planned out the letter and will have a House Elf take it to them directly." 

****

A part of me hated the fact that I shared blood with Riddle, he had taken so much from me and the others. Bill the love of my life had his family torn apart because of Riddle. I shook my head with a grimace and focused back on the long two page letter I would be sending home to my family, even if I didn't share blood with them that didn't stop them from being my family. "You are still awake?" Pansy questioned hand rubbing her eye as a yawned escaped her mouth making me hold back a chuckle.

"Yes," I answered. "Wanted to make sure to write a nice long letter to my family so they know how I am doing here at Hogwarts."

"They are Muggles right?" Pansy inquired and she was lucky there wasn't any malice or disgust in her tone or thoughts because I wouldn't have hesitated to rip her to shreds if there had been any.

"They are," I hummed. "But even so my father and mother were aware of the supernatural world, mostly thanks to a legacy their ancestors left them."

"Either way I am done now. Goodnight Heiress Parkinson."

"Call me Pansy," Pansy returned before settling back down in her bed.

I didn't bother responding only heading to the shared bathroom for a hot shower, hopefully it would help clear my thoughts and cool my temper. I was exhausted and the work hadn't even begun yet, but even so I would push through because doing nothing isn't an option.

****

"Good morning," Marcus said with a slight bow of his head. "I hope you slept well."

"Good morning Marcus," I returned motioning for him to follow me as we headed out the door toward the Great Hall. "And I did in fact sleep well."

"Will you be joining us for breakfast?"

"I believe I will," Marcus answered with a smirk. "I have written to my father about last nights dinner and sorting."

"Oh?" I mused eyebrow raised. Because he didn't have to inform me of him contacting his father about me, but in doing so he was allowing me to see that he can be trusted and that he was willing to make an alliance with me.

"I should hear something back by tonight," Marcus continued. We both looked around the House tables before seeing the rest of my friends at the Ravenclaw table, which we easily made our way to. "Is there anything else you think would be wise to bring to his attention?"

"Just that someone should overlook the Hogwarts Founders Vaults," I answered thoughts on the information I had gotten in the future. "For it seems that someone is dipping into them without permission from the current Heirs and Heiress."

"It will be done," Marcus intoned eyes hard.


	7. Chapter 6

I should have known something would knock us back down after we began to take large steps forward in taking out Riddle before he could destroy our world. But who would have thought that Percy Weasley would have become suspicious of his younger brother and start to stalk us in his free time. It was this and him bringing up his worry to McGonagall that ended up with us all being called into the Deputy Headmistress office.

"Do you know why you have been called here today?" McGonagall questioned with a stern frown and raised eyebrow.

"I am not sure," Hermione was the one to answer as the four of us shared a look. "But maybe it has something to do with Ron's brother stalking us?"

"He has brought it to my attention that Ron and you three might be up to something and that you disappear from his sight often until dinner time on weekends."

"We found an empty unused room on the seventh floor," Harry offered after I sent a push toward him through the mind link we all shared thanks to the runic brand we all had hidden behind our ears. "We have been using it to study and help each other on all the classes we have."

"I have also been helping them to understand the Magical world since they were all raised by muggles," Ron added with a small blush. We knew we had to act in a way to how they would expect of us for the Houses we were sorted into, even if we didn't have to be an exact copy of all the bad traits they were expecting. "It also has been an adjustment for me," I continued with a small frown even as I kept the rest of my face blank. "Seeing as I live in America and sometimes don't understand the slang or history here in Scotland or that of England."

"Will you show me the room?" McGonagall asked and with a nod we gained to our feet and took her to the room we had set up for this purpose alone. "Very impressive, you four have really cleaned and fixed up the place."

And we really had. For instead of being dusty and covered in cobwebs, the large room was clean and painted in each House color. The Ravenclaw wall held four large bookshelves with a large desk sitting in the middle with two shelves resting on either side, and right above the desk was a Ravenclaw banner. The Gryffindor wall was opposite of Ravenclaw and had a large fireplace with conjured beanbag and large soft carpet rug placed underneath as Harry hung the Gryffindor banner above the fireplace. This left the wall with the door painted with Huffelpuff colors since its was this House that helped merge the others. Leaving the far wall colored in Slytherin colors with four training dummies spread out near the wall inside personal runic circles to keep misfired spells from hitting one of the others. "We got one of the older Slytherin students along with Professor Flitwick to write the runic circles and spells around the room for us," I answered before she could ask. "Professor Flitwick was even impressed with our forward thinking and awarded us each fifteen points."

"I apologize," McGonagall stated a bow of her head. "I will inform Mr Weasley that his worries are misplaced. If you will excuse me."

We waited until after she had left before activating the wards to silence and protect the room as we settled before the fireplace with grim looks. Because we each realized what this could mean for us.

"Riddle is now watching us closer," Ron growled eyes hard as his clenched hands rested on his lap. "If Percy had come to me with his worries instead of going to the professors we wouldn't be in this situation right now."

"At least we know he did it because he cares," Hermione soothed taking Ron's hand into her arm to help calm his anger. "We can figure out a way to have Dumbledore and Riddle lose interest. Just breath in love."

I can place Riddle's attention solely onto me," I began making both Harry and Ron glare but after holding up a hand both remained silent. "We need someone to keep Dumbledore distracted and the best bet would be working to get Sirius Black free."

"I almost forgot about Sirius," Harry breathed with so much grief and guilt. "Its been a few years since his death and with the war and final battle, it just slipped my mind."

"No one is blaming you Harry," Ron reassured clasping Harry's shoulder. "We have the disgusting rat so it shall be easy to get him to Amelia Bones and get a trail started for Sirius. We can even get him Healers to help him get healthy while we attend Hogwarts."

"It would also get me away from the Dursley's," Harry agreed before his eyes widened and he spun to face me. "If he gets free and gets a chance to see the family tapestry he will know Citlali!"

"It is bound to get out Harry," I admitted with a shake of my head. "My mother being Sirius Black's twin and Heiress to Ravenclaw isn't something that can be remained hidden for years and I am well aware of that."

"Where is she?" Hermione asked gently.

"Your birth mother I mean."

"After mother dearest forced her to sleep with Riddle at his behest," I began with a sneer and hidden rage toward Riddle. "She became insane. She ran away and after giving birth to me would hand me off to the Gilbert's and then kill herself."

"That doesn't mean she didn't want you Cali," Hermione tried to reassure but I couldn't help but scoff."

She left me a letter Hermione with the Black Heiress and Ravenclaw Heiress rings," I added with a shake of my head even as I let Harry twine our hands together. "She mentioned in that letter that it was only because I reminded her of her twin in looks that stayed her hand from smothering me after I left her womb."


	8. Chapter 7

We ended up heading back to our dormitories not to long after that, it had been hard to watch Bill leave back to his apartments but then an idea hit me and I shot back up from where I had laid down. We had Ron, Hermione, and Harry inside Hogwarts with only Bill working on the outside. So what if I took an aging potion to be of age and help on the outside after claiming my seats, I would only need to take my younger form when going back home to America. I wasted little time sneaking back out and heading to Gryffindor where Harry was since he could talk it over with Hermione and Ron later. Because in the end it had been Harry and I that were in command of the Order of Phoenix after Dumbles death. With a sigh I easily spoke the password Harry had given me and glided in, thank Gods for sleuth spells, otherwise I might have been caught by now.

"Harry?" I whispered softly as I got into the boys dormitory and to where I could feel his magical aura. "What is it?" wondered Harry blinking open bleary eyes as he shuffled over so I could climb into the free space and spell the curtain closed along with placing a silencing ward up. "I have an idea and I know how to implement it now," I began all but vibrating in place. "But it has to be done soon another wise I miss the opportunity and will be unable to use the spell that will implement my plan."

"What is it?" asked Harry eyes now cleared and intense.

"Bill is the only one we have outside of Hogwarts," I began slowly. "While we have four of us inside Hogwarts. I was thinking I should take an aging potions and claim my Houses and Seats to help gain more of the followers Riddle has that our older."

"And how would you explain yourself missing from Hogwarts after you have been sorted?" inquired Harry."Remember that story Luna told us of Newt Scamander and how he made a whole city of New York forget the magical things they had seen?" I asked smile appearing on my face.

"I could do something similar. It would even effect Dumbledore if I do it soon. There is a spell Slytherin himself created that I have been fiddling with that will help further the plan along in having me erased from all memories here at Hogwarts."

"Do it," decided Harry with a nod. "Unlike the rest of us you are chafing at the bit to be close to Bill and you were always the best one to deal with Lords of Houses."

"Work on having Blaise take over gaining control of Slytherin," I advised before giving him one last look. It was time to put my plan in motion while the whole castle slept, seeing as that is when the mind is vulnerable and at its weakest.

*****

After I had the House Elves of Hogwarts place the powder onto each person currently in Hogwarts did I say the enchantment that would erase me from their memory, all but Hermione, Ron, and Harry anyways. I had done the spell inside the Room of Requirement so once it was complete I could finish brewing the illegal potion and then head on over to Bill's. "Cheers," I said quietly as my mind went back to another man who had always made me smile and feel as safe as when I was with Bill.

****

Bill was right there still awake as I came through the Floo and he didn't hesitate to pull me into his arms and into a fiery kiss that had me holding onto him with a grip so tight I wouldn't be surprised if I left bruises. But this was how I had wanted to greet him after seeing that he had also come back. "Its alright Citlali," whispered Bill rocking us in place as he buried his face into my hair. "You are back here now, and you are safe."

"We are back in time," I chocked out hands clenched into his shirt. "How is that alright? And now while we can save so many, we also could make the coming war that much worse."

"That isn't whats bugging you is it?" asked Bill. It caused a laugh to bubble free from inside me at just how well the other knew me, and it made me look up at him with adoration and so much love it was almost hard to breath.

"Niklaus is once again cursed," I answered with heartache. "Kol, Rebekah, and Finn are in coffins while Elijah is working on ways to take out Niklaus because of the lies said brother has spread to keep the others safe."

"I don't just have to help stop the war in the Wizarding World, no I also have to help save the Mikaelson family from tearing themselves apart to the point it ends with most of them dead."

"And we will," promised Bill as he placed a gentle kiss to my temple. "But first we focus on the Wizarding World since the Mikaelson's won't be showing up for awhile yet."

"Dumbledore is a bigger threat than even Riddle," I agreed with a sigh. "That doesn't mean I can't befriend Niklaus and Elijah now, this summer I will be collecting the white oak wood and burning the bridge and sign. Might even offer them their dead father with a bow."

"Dead father would be best bet," mused Bill with a light chuckle. "Mikael even gives Tom a run for money all things considered."

"Seeing as Tom killed his own father and grandparents," I added with a scoff. "He is right up there with Mikael and both deserve to have their hearts ripped from their chests."

"First thing tomorrow we will go to Gringotts and claim your titles," decided Bill as he pulled me further into the apartment. "For now lets head to bed and get some rest."

"This is why I can't sleep without you," I teased minutes later as I curled up against him while he wrapped his arm around me. "You always did make me feel safe."


	9. Chapter 8

It was early the next morning after a nice hot shower that Bill had joined me in, and even though we didn't have sex, just having that clear moment of comfort and skin contact along with reconnecting our bond, well it had me feeling whole and calm for the first time since we had gotten back. I had back a sigh full of adoration and fondness as Bill took the brush from my hands to begin combing through the tangles before styling it for me.

"Do you plan to stay up to date with the others?" asked Bill as he finished with my hair. I took one look into the vanity mirror with a smile at the chosen style he had gone with, it was one I had favored during fighting. "No," I answered as I easily glided to my feet to head toward the large closet, it seems Bill knew me best seeing how he had already gotten me clothes in my adult size. "Harry mentioned us meeting during the summer in order to stay in touch and catch up on what we had all been doing.

"I let out a hum as I picked out a dark green halter styled top that had a bra built in before going to one of the small drawers to grab a pair of matching dark green panties before grabbing a dark green dragon hide skirt and paring them with some green heels and a business style grey jacket. Though it did remind me to ask how Bill knew I would end up taking the permanent aging potion and to get me clothes that I would have picked myself.

"You are my wife," answered Bill before I could ask as he leaned on the closet door frame. "So of course I knew you would end up being unable to stay in Hogwarts when our soulmate and marriage bond chafed at you. This was just something I had set up in case you went through with it."

"Thank you," I whispered turning to place a loving kiss to his lips that he deepened for a second as his hands gripped my waist. "If we had the time I would continue you this, but I need to claim my titles and Vaults. Then buy a lot in Mystic Falls and have it begin being built for all of us."

Bill chuckled causing his chest to vibrate as his eyes glinted gold before it faded as he took a step back to begin getting dressed as he pulled his hair into a bun atop his head causing the fang hanging from his ear to catch the light. By the time we had finished getting ready and eaten breakfast it was already close to noon so we ended up using the Floo to get into Diagon Alley so we could head toward Gringotts.

"How can Gringotts help you today?" asked the Goblin teller with clear boredom. I ended up pulling up my Slytherin mask or Pure-blood mask I should say with a raised eyebrow as I twined my hands demurely in front of me.

"I am here to claim my Vaults and titles," I answered causing the teller to look toward Bill who nodded. "And also sign a marriage contract with William Arthur Weasley as his soulmate to be wedded on our terms and chosen date."

****

We were taken directly to one of the Head Goblin's offices who had likely been the one Bill had requested to speak with the King with considering the look he sent Bill who had only gave a bow of his head in clear respect that I easily copied. It would be dumb to piss off the ones who watched and controlled my Vaults that held my money and heirlooms. "Allow seven drops of your blood to fall onto this parchment along with a sample of your magic," ordered the Goblin. "Then we will see which Vaults and Titles belong to you.

"Inheritance TestName: Citlali Eris Black-Riddle (Weasley)

Status: Pure-blood

Parents: Lord Tom Marvolo Riddle (Half-blood) (Wraith) and Heiress Estella Walburga Black (Pure-blood) (DOD: 08/03/1983)

Godparents: Lord Sirius Orion Black (Pure-blood) (Azkaban) and Lady Bellatrix Lestrange (Pure-blood) (Azkaban)

Heiress To:The Noble House of Ravenclaw (Maternal)

The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black (Maternal)

The Most Ancient and Noble House of Lestrange (Blood Adoption)

The Noble House of Slytherin (Paternal)

Vaults:

Founder Vault of Ravenclaw 0002 - UNKNOWN

Black Family Vault 0032 - Unknown amount of galleons, Family Heirlooms, books and scrolls, potion ingredients, Family Portraits, etc.

Lestrange Family Vault 0070 - Unknown amount of galleons, Family Heirlooms, books and scrolls, potion ingredients, Family Portraits, etc.

Founder Vault of Slytherin 0001 - UNKNOWN

Trust Vault #1 0345 - 300,000 g, books and scrolls, Heiress jewelry, etc.

Trust Vault #2 0478 - UNKNOWN

"What does it mean unknown amount of money?" I asked in some confusion even as I took note that my father had known about me long enough to name Bellatrix my godmother and have her blood adopt me. "Neither Vault has been audited since the previous Lord's had been in control," answered the Goblin. "As the only one with the strongest ties and named Heiress, you can take up Headship and have them all audited if you wanted."

"I will be taking up all Headships," I decided even as a grimace appeared at becoming Lady Lestrange. "And I want all Vaults checked for anything that should not be in there and then removed for me to look over."

"It will be done," agreed the Goblin as he snapped his magic using the magic of his race to summon the paperwork along with the Lordship now Ladyship rings. "Here is the marriage contract for Curse Breaker William Weasley and yourself."

****

I almost breathed a sigh of relief once we had finished up the last of the business of buying a big plot of land near the Salvatore Boarding House for our own home to be built, even got a contract signed for the Goblin's to be the ones to place their specialized wards around the land. Bill and I shared another look before heading off for lunch, today we would use the rest of to relax because here soon would be the first Wizengamot.


	10. Chapter 9

I didn't allow the fact my mother had died barely three years after I had been born to effect me in any way as we arrived back in our home to overlook options for land available to buy in Mystic Falls as I also prepared for the first Wizengamot of the season that will be held tomorrow morning. Bill easily followed behind me without comment used to my need for silence after getting news like this as he easily moved into the kitchen to make some hot cocoa and one of my favorite types of fudge brownies he had learned from his mother.

"Is it horrible of me to not care that she is dead?" I asked softly once we had sat down with our drinks and brownies. Because I truly did not care nor did I have any type of numbness over the issues. "No," answered Bill as he sat down beside me easily pulling me into his side. We had sat down in front of the low coffee table in the living room upon the floor after shoving the couch further back. "You have years to come to terms concerning your mother and her abandonment of you as a child."

"I remember once in Third Year," I began with a small sad smile as I spooned up some brownie that Molly named her mix and mash brownies. "Harry had yanked me away needing a moment to breath as the news of Sirius Black's escape kept airing around us. We had ended up high in the Ravenclaw Tower where we sat on the windowsill with our legs hanging out just talking about what would happen next and taking bets on which professor would try to kill him next."

"You two did that often," mused Bill with a small chuckle. "I can still remember the time I found the two of you curled up in front of the fireplace talking the night away the night before our wedding. And when you both notice me you just easily motioned me forward and included me into the conversation."

"Sirius once said Harry and I reminded him of how he and James had acted around one another," I answered with a small shrug. "I don't know. Harry has been through so much even before he arrived at Hogwarts and I just noticed someone who was a lot like me in not being wanted or loved by actual blood related family. Well up until Sirius came into our lives that is."

"So you stuck together," said Bill even as he finished his brownie. "That type of bond and friendship is why Harry knows he can trust the rest of us even after Ron and Hermione had ended up almost breaking it in your Fourth Year."

Bill and I had talked a lot over the adventures and issues we had all gone through the first time around in each year, and it was actually through his advice that Fourth Year didn't end as horribly as it could have. He had also been who I leaned on most after Ron and the twins mentioned writing to him as he had a large interest in Ancient Runes to match my own love of them.

"We were kids," I scoffed with derision as I thought back on it. "And Dumbledore didn't care nor did most of the other adults. No because they needed Harry to be their perfect weapon no matter the consequences of it."

"Sirius won't have to die from coming to our rescue. Cedric doesn't have to die before even getting the chance of living his life after Hogwarts and that is only naming a few of the things we can now change."

"What will you be bringing up before the Wizengamot tomorrow?" asked Bill as he helped me to my feet. We easily made our way to the bedroom as he used his magic to wash and put away our dishes. "First thing will be the fact Sirius never got a trial," I answered before raising an eyebrow in his direction. "Think you can write Ron to send us the rat?"

"Of course," answered Bill as he stepped away and into the room he had made into a study slash office for us. "Should be able to get the rat here in an hour if I know Ron as I do."

"Then that will be the first bit of business I will deal with at the Wizengamot," I said with a small hum of anticipation. "Then I will look into bringing more thought onto why Dumbledore has hidden the truth of Harry's placement and proof of the abuse he goes through at the Dursley's hands."

"Harry gave you permission?" asked Bill with surprise as he returned to the bedroom moments later. It had taken a lot for Harry to open up about how the Dursley's treated him, and yet when he had it was like a weight was lifted from his shoulders. "He did," I answered with a nod. "Mentioned doing whatever was needed to shake the throne Dumbledore sat on while getting the other witch and wizards to begin thinking for themselves."

"Tall order that," scoffed Bill with some disgust. "That is one thing I don't think I can ever forgive the other adult and older witch and wizards for. The fact they vilified Harry and tore him to pieces with contempt only to then throw all responsibility of the war onto his shoulders!"

"Its why I have issues dealing with your mother," I said with a sigh. "Don't get me wrong because you know I adore your mother. But her treating us like children and refusing to let us know what was going on even though she was aware of Harry's place in it all. Well it never sat well with me."

"Trust me I know," agreed Bill even as we began to get ready for bed. "She learned from that the further into the war we got and as more people died."

"We have a long road ahead," I mused with a sigh as I curled up in his arms. "But we are in this together and that is why we will succeed."


	11. Chapter 10

Today was the day. The first Wizengamot of the season would be starting in two hours time and I would be showing up to claim my seats and put the biggest damper and roadblock in the way for both Dumbles and Riddle. My hand ran through the small pieces of curls I had left out to frame my face with the rest pulled up into a braided bun kept in place with diamond hair clips along with rose gold snake hair hair clips. "You look stunning," stated Bill as he came to stand behind me while resting his hand upon my waist. "Almost delicious enough to eat love."

A small laugh left me even as I leaned forward to fix my makeup as well and put in my sterling silver hoops that had snakes twined around the hoop. Because this was war and my outfit and look was my war paint, I would not let them find fault in the way I looked and the clothes I wore, no they would become entranced by me. "Have to look my best as the Lady of my House," I said with slight teasing as I gave him a wink through the length sized mirror. "Though in all honesty I am also the youngest to hold a Ladyship that will be there."

"So this is the first move on the board," mused Bill with a nod of his head as he pulled back enough to turn me around before kneeling in front of me and summoning my heels. "Allow me princess."

"Every move onward is a move upon the board," I answered as I lifted my foot so he could slide my heel upon my foot. "Most will look at me and see a well dressed female Pure-blood that they believe can be easily controlled."

"Play them at their own game," agreed Bill with a deep chuckle as he finished placing my other heel onto my foot before gaining back to his feet. "You look breathtaking my love. Though the day of our wedding you had been ethereal."

"Well thank you," I said with a charmed smile as I leaned up to give him a heated kiss that had him pulling me tighter against him. "You really do know how to charm and please a woman."

"Only you," promised Bill against my lips. "There will only ever be you Citlali Slytherin-Black-Weasley."

"My full last name," I said with a wrinkle of my nose in distaste. I didn't mind carrying the Weasley last name and in all honesty it was what I went by the most, but in truth I carried all three last names in order to be the Slytherin and Black Lady. "Not wise my love."

"Yet you still love me," teased Bill as he flicked his hand so music would begin to play before holding his hand out to me. "Dance with me?"

"Always," I answered with a watery smile as I placed my hand into his as he began to lead me around the bedroom in a dance so similar to that of the one we shared on our wedding. "I love you."

"And I love you," answered Bill as he dipped me with his eyes locked lovingly with my own before pulling me up to send me into a quick spin before pulling me close. "Its almost time for you to leave."

"I know," I said as we came to a stop with our foreheads resting against each other. "Be safe my love and I promise that I will be home soon."

"Have fun," offered Bill with another cheeky smile before giving me one last deep kiss before letting me go as I gathered my magic to Apparate to the Ministry. "Knock them dead."

*****

I had been told to await the start of the Wizengamot when they ask if there is anyone who wish to claim their seats and only then could I come into the room to claim my seats. I knew Dumbledore would be in a rage once I claimed the Black and Slytherin seats for myself bringing both out of where they had been left frozen and unclaimed. "Is there anyone who wishes to step forward and claim their seats?" called out Dumbledore as Chief Warlock. "I step forward as Lady to the Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin and the Lady of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black," I called out as I glided into the large room as the doors slammed shut and sealed behind me. "So I swear. So mote it be."

The magic of the room flashed as both seats lit up to prove my right to them before combining into one on the Grey Sector to the surprise of all. I didn't even bother to wait for Dumbles to announce them now being open as I moved toward my seat and elegantly sat down with one leg crossed over the other. "Is there anyone else?" asked Dumbledore through his teeth as the twinkle that usually resided in his eyes faded away. And yet again the door behind me open and even I was surprised to see who walked through those doors.

"I step forward to claim as my right as Lord to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Prewett," stated Bill with a smug air about him as he confidently walked forward dressed to the nines. "I also call forth the right as the Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor."

And to everyone's surprise both seats lit up before combining and setting itself into the Grey Sector beside my own. Many had believed that the Potter House had rights to the Gryffindor Line but in truth the main Gryffindor Line found its ties in the Weasley House. "Let us commence with the meeting," called out Dumbledore after once again waiting to see if anyone else would be coming to claim their seats.


	12. Chapter 11

I could tell Dumbledore was more than angry, no he had reached the wrathful point as he stared down Bill as he ambled toward his seat with natural grace uncaring of all eyes on his person, or that is what he would want them to believe anyway. Two of the Founding Houses of Hogwarts had been claimed leaving only Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw as the two still in stasis but considering I knew the two who were the Heir and Heiress, it wouldn't stay that way in a few years yet. Bill sent me a wink making me give a flirty smile in return so the others would know we were happily taken to the other as we flashed our Bonded rings. "Is there anything that needs to be brought to our attention?" called out Dumbledore through his teeth. And that was one thing I loved about the Wizengamot, there was no way to lie nor screw anyone over because of all the spells and such that had been placed upon the room making it all but sentient on its own. "I want to bring to attention the fact Heir Sirius Orion Black," I called out as my seat lit up behind me while I gave Dumbledore a raised eyebrow. "As my right as Lady of House Black I went to the Magical Ministry to review the court trail file, it was not there."

My words caused complete chaos since every trail was recorded magically and filed at the Ministry meaning if I could not find the file, there never was one. This was the first step in getting Sirius free and also the first step in crumbling the throne Dumbledore was sat upon by the sheep of our world. Harry was more than ready and gave me permission to also show proof and validated paperwork of the abuse heaped on him by the Dursley's along with the money that had been taken from his Vaults. "Silence," thundered Dumbledore loudly as he set his wand off to sound out a loud bang silencing the room. "We shall begin to look into the trial of Sirius Black."

"I also want announce a no confidence of the Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore," called out Bill next making everyone gape toward him in disbelief. "For more than one count of fraud, Line theft, and and stealing."

"I second that vote," I called out knowing you needed at most three to four votes to get the motion passed. "Along with adding my own count and that of Heir Potter toward Line theft and stealing from a Noble House."

"I third the motion," stated Lucius Malfoy with Regent Longbottom also raising her wand allowing the motion to pass. "Four votes the motion passes."

The complete red color Dumbledore was turning was interesting even as I watched Madam Bones move forward with two of her Auror's to place him into custody and into a holding cell up until there can be a trial made for him, this would keep him from running and or covering his tracks which would give Harry more time to clean house at Hogwarts. I could tell by the Light Sector of the room most were baffled and already shaken up for this to even be a charge even as we began to vote for who would step in while Dumbledore was waiting a trail even as Madam Bones asked for the files showing proof which we easily handed over, copies of them anyway in case they went missing. "We shall remove Heir Sirius Black from Azkaban and have his trial here in two weeks," ordered Regent Longbottom who had been voted in as the Chief Warlock until we could hold a full voting session. "For now I call this Wizengamot to a close!"

****

I waited until we were back in the safety of our warded apartment before smacking Bill's arm with a huff of laughter for having kept the fact he was claiming his Seats as well. In truth I wasn't aware that he had claim to the Prewett or Gryffindor Houses, which honestly meant we needed to have at least four kids for each House.

"That was for not telling me you jerk," I said making him laugh even as he caught me by the waist and pulled me up against his chest. "But at least this will remove Dumbledore for awhile giving us just the time to clear up the issue at Hogwarts as Harry and Hermione along with Ron take care of that."

"Leaving it to us to clear out the ones still fanatically loyal to Dumbledore and Riddle," added Bill before smirking. "Though with having that one Horcrux we were able to fully remove and end Riddle which was easy thanks to him still be in wraith form."

"One Dark Lord down now to remove the Light Lord," I agreed with a slight roll of my eyes before huffing a laugh. "Leaving us time to focus on the issue with the Originals and the Scooby Gang."

"Silas and Katherine are our biggest worries," mused Bill even as he began to slowly rock us back and forth as I turned so I could wrap my around his shoulders. "This makes me remember the first time we did this."

"Slow dance in a living room?" I asked teasingly before smiling fondly toward him. I had been fourteen and been freaking out over the whole Yule Ball thing and he had been home to spend some time with his family so had sneaked into Hogwarts after I had sent him that hurried letter begging for help just to teach me the dance used here in the Magical world.

"You stepped on my toes a few times," teased Bill making me snort out laughter even as I rested my forehead upon his chest. "And the shrieked in my ear when I picked you up and spun you about as tradition holds."

"I thought you were going to drop me," I defended before sighing as we came to a stop just staring up at one another. "We still need to inform Harry and the others."


	13. Chapter 12

Time Skip ~ After Seventh Year ~

It had taken very little time from there to get Dumbledore removed and even given the Dementor's kiss for all the crimes he had done against not only the Potter's but over hundreds of others since before he had even became Headmaster. Riddle was easily dealt with once we had one of his Hocrux's to give to the Goblin's meaning that this time around Harry and the others were able to enjoy their Hogwarts years to the fullest, they even convinced me to return and retake my true younger form much to my aggravation and Bill's amusement. I kept a closer eye on my adopted parents, more so Grayson, so I was able to retrieve and free Enzo who kept in contact weekly even as he went about exploring the world for the next couple years. "I still can't believe I couldn't stop this from happening," I mutter softly under my breath as I stood there in my funeral dress with my hair up in a braided bun while Bill kept an arm wrapped around my waist. "I kept Elena home and away from the party and yet still they go out two days later for a date and never make it home."

"It had to have been done on purpose," agreed Harry as he looked around him at all those who had gathered for my adopted parent's funeral. "Better go comfort Jeremy and Elena, they will need you the most right now."

And wasn't that the sad truth? Either way I put the issue aside and walked back toward where Jeremy and Elena were standing with Aunt Jenna all looking devastated making me feel like the odd man out since I had already mourned Grayson and Miranda Gilbert once already. In truth this meant that soon the Salvatore brothers would be arriving and with them the start of everything else that makes this town such a bright beacon to the Supernatural. "I'm glad you are home," whispered Jeremy against my ear as he pulled me into a tight hug that Elena joined in along with Aunt Jenna as we all sought comfort. "I don't know how we are going to make it through this."

"One day at a time Jer," I whispered in return as tears burned my eyes making me realize that the only reason I wasn't falling apart like the others was because I was shoving the sorrow and guilt deep into my subconscious. "That is all we can do and its not going to stop hurting or fill that empty spot but as time goes on we will learn to deal with it making it become easier and lessen the hurt."

****

"Thank you for moving into the house I had built for all of us," I said arms wrapped around Bill's middle making him smile and lean down to kiss my lips gently. "I honestly don't know what I would have done without you and the Golden Trio showing up to help me with this."

"I just find it odd that no one is whispering about there being five new students for Junior year of your high school," added Harry as he skipped down the stairs while running a hand through his hair. "How is Jer doing?"

"Pretty good," I answered in relief. Unlike before Jeremy didn't have a chance to fall into the drug phase or into Vicki's pants as Harry and Ron took him under their wing while Hermione helped me with Elena. "Honestly I have Ron and you to thank for that which is something I can never repay you for doing."

"You were there for every adventure," refuted Harry with a shake of his head even as he waved toward where Remus and Sirius were standing in the archway leading into the large dining room. That had been a hell of a time to explain our past and what was coming to Sirius and Remus a year after Sirius had gotten free and begun to heal, but in the end he proved just why most knew him as the loyal best mate of James Potter by sticking with us. "Not once no matter the danger it put you in did you waver. This is the least I could do."

"You lot are going to be late if you don't hurry it up," teased Sirius with a wicked grin while Remus rolled his eyes. "Moony even made breakfast for you lot and Harry's lover."

Blaise had easily fallen back in love with Harry much to the rest of our amusement when Harry would have moments of doubt and begin to frantically freak out over how to woo his husband's love again. Either way he had also joined us here in Mystic Falls making me very happy that I had made sure the house was more on the side of a large Manor for Pure-bloods allowing us all to fit without getting in the others way.

"Lets eat then," agreed Ron as he hurried down the stairs with Hermione close behind him as she rolled her eyes at his antics. "I deserve a break Mione especially since you got me to attend and catch up on Muggle schooling."

"Most won't question if you mix things up considering we come from the United Kingdom," retorted Hermione with a roll of her eyes. "So honestly Ronald you are making this to be worse than what it is."

"On that note," I cut in with a roll of my eyes before leaning up to kiss Bill one last time. "I think I should be heading out since I agreed to pick Caroline up."

"Really?" asked Harry in surprise even as he cheered up once Blaise sat down beside him in the dining room that we had all relocated to."It was tradition the first time around as well," I said seriously with a fond smile. "Before I went off to Hogwarts our parents would take turns picking up each kid to drop them off and we had promised to continue it once we got into high school and got our own cars."


	14. Chapter 13

I let a slight hum escape me as I waited for Caroline to meet me outside even as my eyes overlooked the car Sirius had gotten me as a sweet sixteen birthday present, and to my surprise and happiness he ended up getting me a classic. But either way when Caroline finally ran out and stopped only for a brief moment before going to the passenger side did I send her a raised eyebrow. "Not used to these types of cars," answered Caroline with a slight shrug. "Though were you aware that we are getting a new teacher aid in History and a new nurse to replace Mrs. Filler?"

I actually hadn't been aware of that, but it would explain the shifty looks that Sirius was sharing with Remus and Bill making me wonder about it. But either way I decided not to think on it too much since this would be when the Salvatore's would show up and then with them the start of everything. I knew there was a large chance Elena would end up hating me since I would be siding with the Original's but well I had dealt with it once on taking her side and things had ended horribly.

"I wasn't aware of that no," I answered with a slight grimace as I began to leave her house and head for one of the donuts shops that had the best cold coffee's that were almost better than Starbucks. "But we should easily be able to find out more once we get to the school."

"Okay I have to ask," began Caroline after we finished ordering our food and drinks and paid at the second window. "What is up with your outfit? Isn't the House you were telling me you got sorted into at the fancy Boarding School?"

"That it is," I answered in agreement with a wicked smirk as I took in my outfit which represented more than just the House I had gotten sorted into. "But honestly having graduated from there even if it didn't teach the courses and things I need here America left me kinda sad so I thought I would continue wearing the House colors and all."

"Well it does look cute on you," mused Caroline before she was giving a sweet smile to the cashier guy who handed us our order before we were hauling ass to the school to meet with the others. "I'm guessing you also ordered enough for your friends who are joining us?"

"But of course," I answered with a slight snort of laughter. "Though giving Hermione caffeine like coffee is just asking for trouble. Though Harry has grown to love it just as much as I do even if he leans more toward a Mocha Frappe."

"So how is Elena been?" asked Caroline softly as I began to look for a parking spot before taking note of the motorcycle I more than knew had once been Sirius'. "She is doing a bit better," I answered as I took the free parking spot beside Harry who was standing nearby talking to Blaise. "But she still spends a lot of time at the cemetery and writing in her diary so I need you and Bonnie to help me get her out of this downward spiral because I knew mom and dad would want more for her."

"Alright," said Caroline before sending Harry and Blaise a flirtatious look much to my amusement and Harry's discomfort. "Now are you going to introduce me to your cute friends?"

"Sure," I answered with mirth as my shoulders shook from suppressing my laughter. "Care meet Harry Potter and his boyfriend Blaise Zabini. Guys meet a good friend of mine Caroline Forbes."

The look Care gave me at the news of them being together was priceless since she now looked beyond embarrassed and mortified even as Blaise gave her a friendly smile while throwing an arm around Harry's shoulders. The amusement lasted up until Ron and Hermione finally showed up with Hermione shooting a glare behind her a few girls our age who were still whispering and giggling at Ron to his confusion.

"Those girls," groused Hermione hair starting to frizz making Ron pale and tug her toward Harry for help. "I swear.."

"Harry mate," called out Ron cutting Hermione's rant short as he sent the shorter male a pleading look. "Tell Mione about your schedule and what class you have first period."

"Nice save," I offered before motioning to the two the others and Care. "Care these are Hermione Granger and her boyfriend Ron Weasley."

"They are all taken," pouted Care for a second before cheering back up and offering them a beaming smile and wave. "Caroline Forbes and can I just say that you guys each make a cute couple!"

Not much more was said as we began to look for first period, which for all of us thankfully it turned out to be History which meant Mr. Tanner, much to my aggravation having remembered just how much of a dick that guy could be from Elena and Jeremy. Though I was in for a huge surprise when I opened the door to see just who the teacher aide turned out to be. "Bill?" I asked in surprise making him stand up from where he had been leaning over to look through a couple documents on the desk.

"You know this hottie?" demanded Care eyes wide as she checked out Bill making me hold back a glare as I walked forward.

"Surprise love," said Bill with a charming smile as he reached out to caress my cheek. The staff had been made aware of our connected and engagement before hand along with the approval of my 'guardian'. "Though I'm not the only you."

"Who is the new nurse?" I demanded to know smacking his arm with a slight huff and completely spacing out the others as Harry stepped up to explain how I knew Bill much to Caroline's disappointment.

"The new Lord Flint," answered Bill giving me a knowing look as my mouth dropped open in shock. "You seem good at making a man chase after you love."


	15. Chapter 14

My mind seemed to be on repeat as Bill's words kept going over in loop inside my mind. Surprise didn't even cover it for me at that moment. I didn't even pay Caroline's whines any attention over all the new hotties being taken.  
"You're joking," I said eyes wide while I took a step back. "Bill you can't be serious."  
"Go look for yourself," said Bill with an amused grin. "Though considering you are a very powerful witch, well, we always knew that meant you would have a few soulmates to help you control all of it."  
"Marcus hadn't ever seemed," I began before cutting off as I remembered a few instances where he took my side or did something I had asked of him without asking for anything in return. "I am a right idiot. Though you should have said something as well!"  
"Sorry to interrupt," began Caroline who had a bit to far away to hear our conversation. "But where is Mr. Tanner?"  
"He had to meet with the principal about something," answered Bill as he turned to face the students as a whole while I went to find a seat with Caroline. "My name is William Weasley, but I go by Bill. This is known amongst the staff but I shall inform you as well, Citlali Gilbert and I are engaged with her guardians full permission."  
"This will not effect hoe we interact in a professional setting meaning she will receive no favoritism."   
The whispers began to grow at this announcement as the female's in my class sent me looks of envy and jealousy over it while the male's just looked bored. Elena hadn't said anything since she was already aware of this as was Jeremy and Aunt Jenna.  
****  
I didn't waste a moment for when the lunch bell rang after fourth period to hunt down Marcus. It had taken a lot of self control to not just skip my classes to just go find him immediately.  
"You really are here," I said softly in surprise as I caught sight of him sitting at the nurse's desk. "Why?"  
"You already know the answer to that," answered Marcus as he climbed to his feet to walk toward me after flicking his wand toward the door to lock it. "I found you."  
He didn't give me a chance to respond or refute his claim. No, Marcus just placed his hand on my hip while the other was placed onto the back of my neck as he pulled me close. His mouth at first was gently brushed against mine before he deepened the kiss going so far as to tilt my head back for better access to my mouth.  
"I was right," breathed Marcus breath ragged and voice husky with desire. "You do taste delicious."  
"That," I began breathlessly as a shudder ran down my spine. "Was way to hot."  
"Don't try to run from me again," warned Marcus seriously as he ran his eyes over my form. "I won't play so nice next time."  
Before I could ask what he had meant about that he was twisting me about so my chest was pressed against the wall as his hand smacked hard against my ass making me yelp. And oh heavens above I was getting way to turned on over this.   
"Count," ordered Marcus firmly pressing me into the wall so my upper half was against it while my back arched a bit so my ass stuck out.  
"One," I breathed out in a chocked gasp as a deeper shudder ran through me. "Two."  
****  
Five. That was how many spankings Marcus gave me before finally letting me go to massage my now likely red asscheek.  
"How long before the Originals show up?" asked Marcus as we settled down at his desk to eat lunch. I had only about five minutes left.  
"A good while," I answered after finishing the meal he had prepared for me. "Though we should start getting ready for them in advance."  
"Bill mentioned that we should remove papa Original," stated Marcus even as the door opened and Bill walked in. "That would remove one of the biggest threats."  
"The biggest threats is Esther," said Bill as he walked towards us and placed a kiss upon my forehead. "Even from the Other Side she still has ties to the witches on this plane."  
"We can't do much without her body," I warned with some distaste. "Which is in Niklaus' hands."  
"She needs to be smacked," snarled Hermione as the rest of them joined us. "Cali we need to get headed to our next class."  
I held back a wince as I stood up to make my way over to Marcus to place a sweet kiss to his lips before doing the same to Bill before following the others.  
"Who needs to be smacked?" I asked with curiousity.  
"Amber Fell," stated Ron with some hesitation before wincing as Hermione sent him a lethal glare. "I'm only saying her name Mione."  
"She hit on Ron," explained Harry with some amusement. "Didn't even care when he pointed out Hermione was his girlfriend."  
"Sounds like her," I offered with some aggravation. "Best bet is to ignore her Hermione."  
"She's a trollop," exclaimed Hermione hair frizzing out as her ire grew. "I was right there and she didn't even care as she went on to all but shove her tits into Ron's face!"  
"Don't worry she will get what's coming to her," soothed Caroline as she walked towards us with Bonnie and Elena. "We will make sure of it."  
"Devious Caroline?" I asked with a knowing smile as she all but beamed at me.  
"Of course," Caroline answered as she twined her arm with mine. "That is one of the best sides of me."  
Poor Amber Fell wouldn't even know what was going to hit her. That was one thing I adored most about Care, she always looked out for her own. Hermione ended up surprised but happy that Care was opening up to her.


	16. Chapter 15

Caroline didn't waste much time to begin setting up a plan to get back at Amber Fell for having tried to seduce Ron in front of Hermione, and even Hermione was impressed with how quickly Care worked, meaning that by lunch we were ready to enact the plan. Ron, Harry, and Blaise had done the smart thing kept far away from us having decided to go hangout with Tyler and Matt for lunch so they couldn't be dragged into it.

"I cannot believe we are doing this," said Hermione with a small giggle as her nerves grew. "I mean this would be something I can see Cali doing but not something I have ever thought about doing myself."

"You need to mark your territory and make sure these other females realize that your man is happily taken," scolded Caroline with a small huff as she rolled her eyes. "Otherwise girls like Amber Fell will continue to try to get Ron for themselves."

"Most girls especially teenage ones can be downright horrid," agreed Bonnie on Hermione's other side as she looked to where Amber sat with a group of her friends. "Its why we worked so hard to be at the top. Which was helped along by Elena and Caroline being from Founding Families."

"Either way Amber has just pushed too far this time," continued Elena with a shake of her head as she sent a glare toward said girl. "I remember last year how she had tried to get Matt to make out with her at a party."

"We ready then?" I asked all but wanting to rub my hands together as the others nodded as we moved forward as a solid group gaining the whole cafeteria's attention as we did so. As Bonnie had said, we were the ones sitting at the top of the food chain, and that was earned. "What do you want?" sneered out Amber as she flipped her hair off her shoulder while glaring at us as we sat down on the other side of her lunch table. Why they all sat on one side I didn't know but it worked for us. "Watch you tone," scolded Caroline smile still in place looking like her smile could melt butter as she watched Amber. "It seems you have started to get a bit too big for your place in the pecking order."

"You don't scare me Caroline" scoffed Amber only to fall silent as I leaned forward with a smile of my that was full of teeth. Care has always been the nicer one while I had been the meaner one which had Bonnie and Elena more in the background watching. "Neither do you Citlali."

"See and that was your first mistake," I continued where Care stopped even as Hermione flicked her finger under the table putting in place the hidden part to the plan the others weren't aware of. "You should be afraid of me. Because while most know it on a more instinctual level let me be more clear about it, the Founding Families have full control of this town."

"We are a part of the Founding Families," finished Caroline smile twisting to make the Cheshire cat proud. "Meaning the next time you come near Ron Weasley or any of the other men in our lives we wont be as nice."

Amber's face had lost all color while her friends had grabbed their lunch and taken off leaving her alone while whispers filled the cafeteria. In truth we hadn't lied at all when making a point and getting back at Amber, we could ruin her. Though before this in the original time we never used that leverage wanting to do everything on our own and not our parents and families mighty leverage. "You are monsters," whispered Amber trembling as she surged to her feet with a shaky scoff only to stumble and fall smashing her lunch into her face to the filling laughter of the cafeteria. "Typical mean girls."

With that last comment she had rushed out of there with tears in her eyes to likely lock herself into the bathroom to clean up before heading off to class. I would have felt bad since I hated bullies if I didn't know for a fact that Amber and her groupies bullied others on the daily basis for no other reason than to feel good about themselves. "Time to meet with the boys," said Elena breaking the silence as we got up as one and walked proudly from the cafeteria to one of the lunch tables outside. "There you guys are."

"Done sharpening your claws?" teased Blaise as I sat beside him making a loud laugh leave me at the image it drew in my mind. A lot had happened before we reached this point and it took a lot of effort to finish our seven years at Hogwarts then brew the necessary potions to age ourselves to the correct age to fit in with the group in Mystic while having also worked to fix the memories so no would think to ask questions. Honestly it sometimes would leave me confused at what my real age would have been since we kept shifting it, thankfully this being the last time, that I knew that was likely the cause and effect of doing this.

"Of course," I answered with a sharp smile. "Would you like to see my claws for yourself Blaise?"

"No thank you," answered Blaise while Harry sent him an amused smile. "Wont you go see Bill and Marcus?"

"So you all knew," I grumbled making Harry give me a sheepish smile. "Of course you jerks knew and left me in the dark to walk in on all of the building punishment."

"You liked it," teased Harry quietly while watching Hermione get drawn into a conversation with the girls as Ron talked with Matt and Tyler. "Remember we are aware of your freaky side."

"Much to our horror," agreed Blaise with a fake shudder.


	17. Chapter 16

It had been a couple days since I realized Marcus had followed me and in that time I had taken note of the fact Elena was already falling for Stefan. And a part of me had hoped to keep that from happening considering I knew how it would end, and not with them living happily ever after either. Bill had begun to dig further into the Augustine area and hoping to also free Enzo who we knew was currently being held hostage by that one creepy professor at Whitmore collage. "I swear the more I look into the Augustine group the more I want to kill them all," grumbled Bill as he settled at the family table. "Enzo is at Whitmore collage though with Maxfield already there as well."

"So we can work on freeing him early," I said taking a seat beside him as Marcus took the seat on my other side. "Then we can have Hermione and Blaise focus on Damon and taking out the vampires stuck in the tomb under Fell's church."

"Which would leave you and I to begin infiltrating the Council," added Sirius with a nod after realizing that the Black family had once lived here in Mystic and helped found it as well. "We are Founding Family members after all."

"I might leave that up to Remus and you," I said with a shake of my head before having an idea that caused a small grimace to light up my face. "Last time Jeremy had been one of the last to be informed and used so this time it might be better to bring him into the fold and have him go for the Gilbert seat as the only real child belonging to Grayson."

"What do you want to do with the vampires we find?" asked Remus eyes glowing gold as he thought about the muggle vampires who were being tortured by humans. "Harry and Ron have helped me set up a house for them to recover in with a large cold room where blood bags are spelled to be fresh as if coming directly from the vein," answered Hermione as they joined us at the table. "Citlali also added some Magical Creature blood as well for them to try."

"They need a place to actually receive not only help for the mental issues but to also catch them up on today's age and era," I added with a nod even as a part of me wondered if we should try to get Damon to go as well. "But we need to realize that they might not just have vampires."

"The fuckers could have come across many different type of Supernatural over the decades," agreed Ron with disgust. "So we made sure to get a large enough land for them to have their own space in case they want to be surrounded by their own race."

"You built a Haven," stated Remus with shock as he looked between us as we all shared a smile around the table. "What all have you been up to these last seven years?"

"Dumbledore and Riddle weren't the only thing we focused on," I said with some amusement at his gobsmacked look. "Because in truth after knowing how to defeat one to take him off the board early and then crumbling the other took only some time."

"The rest we spent researching and using our Seats to regain the Rights for many Supernatural Beings including Werewolves," continued Harry proudly. "Citlali started early with taking her spot upon the Wizengamot being able to shift between her older form and younger one easily enough once Dumbles was taken off the Wizengamot."

"The Wizarding World would have eventually crumbled with how it was going in England," finished Blaise with a shake of his head. "All one had to do was compare England to that of other large populated areas across the globe to see that."

"It will still take time," warned Hermione as hope burned bright in Remus' eyes. "But at least this way it still has a chance to continue on centuries later."

"Though I also sent word out to the I.C.W. concerning that of the Earth Witches and Warlocks," I said seriously. "Especially considering the Other Side that could possibly also effect us which I am still unsure about."

"They were already aware of the Originals, Muggle Vampires, and Natural Werewolves," stated Marcus having also taken up his Seats with Bill and I. "They just didn't have the funds to open a new area in the Ministry to build a team to keep a closer eye upon them and do a deeper research upon them."

"Which Hermione here fixed," teased Ron making Hermione blush bright red. "She had hand picked the team from those who were in the same year as us in Hogwarts."

"They are also putting in place more oaths so no one can be bribed or be another Fudge and Umbridge," said Bill with a nod having been the one to write up the bylaw and show it to the Wizengamot. "The same can be said for any new Headmaster or Headmistress of Hogwarts along with future Professors."

"Thank the Founders," grumbled Harry remembering Snape with anger. "Because I would have raised hell if another child had to be bullied by someone who was there to help them grow and learn."

"What else will change with Hogwarts?" asked Sirius as he looked between Bill and I since we were the Heir and Heiress to three of the four Founders in total. "New classes," I answered proudly. "One to help teach our Traditions and such for those not raised in the Wizarding World, a redone Muggle Studies class that includes trips to the Muggle world, Alchemy, and a couple others."

"Including physical classes," added Bill with a nod making Ron give a fake shudder at the thought of it. "There have been too many Witch and Wizards in England who depend solely upon their magic and wands. This will teach them to be able to defend themselves if they are ever unable to use them."


	18. Chapter 17

Sometimes when having the knowledge of what is to come you can end things before they even begin. From helping Niklaus to break his curse to getting him in return to allow us to make sure his mother can never attack or hurt his family again, including killing his father for good, had been the largest thing we had worked on at first. But between that we had gotten the Haven's set up and working with those we trusted at the head of it, Hermione and Draco being two of the ones who stepped up to keep watch over it. "Lost in thought?" asked Marcus hand coming to rest lightly upon my hip as he stood directly behind me.

So much had changed. And finally I could smile and be happy because we had kept the worst possible things from happening by coming back and fixing everything. The Mikaelson children would be safe, including Freya who had been a surprise to even us considering we hadn't stuck around after the war by coming back into the past. We had found our happiness.

"Just remembering," I answered with a light laugh as my own hand moved to twine with his on my hip. "We have accomplished so much this time around Marcus and I know you are curious at what could have been, but this is what matters."

"Truer words have never been said," agreed Bill as he joined us out on the balcony over looking the grounds. "But you do know Rebekah will throw a fit if you lot do not join the rest of the family for the party soon."

"Seems her pregnant hormones are acting up," teased Kol appearing at our side as well making a small giggle leave me. "But then again if it makes my sister happy and all that. You have been summoned by her by the way."

Blaise and I had worked for ages with Marcus to find a way to give Rebekah a way to have children even as a vampire and once we had accomplish it with full success had been the moment she had stopped wanting to be human. Kol had settled down with Davina and had decided to live in New Orleans even if both often traveled, Niklaus himself had ended up winning over Caroline and they were happily together also having had a child they named Hope, and then Rebekah of course had settled with Marcel both having two children and another on the way. "Aunt Jenna wasn't even this bad," I joked lightly as I headed down stairs and into the large backyard with Marcus and Bill. "Then again Alaric and her twin girls are pretty peaceful compared to the rest of the bunch."

"Mom," called out our eldest as he left my third soulmates side to run toward me with a bright grin. "Dad said if its alright with you that I could go spend the summer with Uncle Kol and Aunt Davina."

That had been the biggest game changer and surprise when meeting the rest of the Original family after dealing with Mikael and Esther of course. Turns out my third and final soulmate had been one of them without me realizing it, and that was because he had died before I fully realized and could start the bond. Looking around I noticed that Elijah was there as well with his wife Haley. "If your dad says its alright," I said running my hand through his hair making Carson grin before taking off toward the other kids. "Hello love."

"Hello to you as well," greeted Finn with a warm gentle smile that softened his face and all but lit it up as he moved forward to place a gentle kiss to my lips. "Our family has grown large in the last four years."

"You can say that again," grumbled Damon as he arrived with Elena while Stefan moved off toward where Rebekah and Marcel were, being a triad it was a surprise they hadn't already been together. "Then again Enzo and Bonnie mentioned they weren't going to be able to make it today since their youngest is sick with an ear infection."

"Can you believe the strongest supernatural out there and feared around the world have been reduced to normal parents?" wondered Jeremy with a light laugh his hand clasped in Tyler's who only shook his head. Katherine was dead and long buried having been the vampire used in the ritual to break Niklaus' curse along with an abusive werewolf that Mason knew before he had left once more not wanting to live in Mystic Falls. So many things had changed and been done different case in point last to arrive was Lexi and her boyfriend Lynx. "Doesn't mean we can't still maim and destroy," retorted Niklaus even as he gave Caroline a smile when she whacked his arm. "I'm kidding love."

"Lies," shot back Haley as she rolled her eyes with a smirk. "Elijah would be the only one who could likely control himself."

"That might have been the case before," I returned with a grin of my own as their eyes shifted to me and the others as we joined them all off to the side while watching our kids all play. "But considering that one time those one boys had picked on your daughter, well it surprises me he hadn't just killed them considering the scolding and scare he did give them."

"Niklaus is still the worst," refuted Caroline with a roll of her pretty blue eyes making Hermione snort as Ron grinned. "I mean you should have been there when the Healer came by to check me over during my first pregnancy with Hope."

"Can't be too careful love," returned Niklaus before he held up his champagne glass with a wide smile. "To family."

"Always and Forever," we agreed rising our own champagne glasses in toast as laughter rang out around us. I would do all of this over again if it meant coming back to this moment of happiness where the Original's and the rest of our family stood tall and did not fall nor die before their time by being torn apart because of outside forces.

THE END ~


End file.
